


Fire and Ice

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: This is the result of an impromptu challenge between Finduilas and me.The words were:icesofatinglemeet/hit (was German "treffen" which can mean both in English; convenient, eh? *g*)The result is quite short and was written on the train with a gaggle of soccer fans for company...





	Fire and Ice

Impatiently, Marcus tugged at Neroon's hand. Again. And again. Stubborn and persistent as always. "… there's snow outside! Lots of it!"

Of course, there was snow outside; it had been snowing all night. Just the reason to stay comfortably inside and appreciate the icy view from in front of the fire.

With an indulgent sigh, Neroon finally gave in to Marcus' pestering, rose from his position and followed the tug on his hand. Marcus shoved a coat at him and was off a second later heading towards the door with a brilliant smile on his lips and an excited twinkle in his eyes. Without a rush Neroon put on the coat and followed his mate in a more sedate pace.  

He met an impatiently bouncing Marcus waiting just outside the front door. The cold hit him with less force than expected, the sun tingling pleasantly warm on his skin. He turned towards Marcus, observing him. There was a beautiful hue of red on Marcus' cheeks and the sun was reflected in his eyes and smile, enhancing the impression of joy.

"Isn't this… just… brilliant? Look at all this untouched snow! It glitters like a field of diamonds on white silk. Gorgeous! Come on…"

Marcus took Neroon's hand again and hopped down the first step of the front stairs, still smiling insanely happily.

Not yet moving from his vantage point, Neroon almost snorted at the ridiculous thought that somebody could be so elated about… snow. And just in that moment Neroon became aware of the familiar tinkling sound of water from above and gleefully heard a premonitory scratching, sliding sound and a full load of heavy, wet snow hit Marcus broadside over head and shoulders.

Marcus smile melted together with the snow dripping from his hair.

"I told you we should have stayed on the sofa," Neroon stated laconically and casually flicked a snowflake form his otherwise pristine black coat.

 

The End


End file.
